


【授权翻译】【Hemsworth】 I Feel Everything in Secret 情愫暗生

by CoraT



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Chris loves a cute stalker, Fluff, M/M, Tom is the cute stalker, oblivious!Tom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom总会不时地盯着Chris看。<br/>似乎很难不去盯着Chris看。那个金发演员身上仿佛天生散发出一种磁场般的引力；仿佛Chris是北极，而Tom是罗盘上永远向着北极的那根指针。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】【Hemsworth】 I Feel Everything in Secret 情愫暗生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Feel Everything in Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394853) by [milky_haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_haven/pseuds/milky_haven). 



> 本文是milky_haven大大的短篇I Feel Everything in Secret 的授权翻译  
> 喜欢本文的话非常欢迎去原文页面留个言哦！哪怕只是点个kudo也是个极大的鼓励！

 

那真是一种最完美无瑕的粉红色——众多摄影灯散发的热力聚焦下凝炼出Chris Hemsworth脸上那醉人的粉红。Tom完全无法移开视线。他看得入了迷，难以抵挡地意乱情迷。

“——是不是？”

“哈？”

Chris的眼角在逗乐下聚起了鱼尾纹，连这褶皱都显得如此珍贵。

“抱歉。”Tom羞怯地对Chris说道。

Chris大笑了起来，那样子可爱得紧，传入他耳朵的笑声仿佛动听的吟唱，Tom的世界里突然一切都变得如此完美。

“是那灯光的发热把你的脑袋烧坏了吗？”

Tom对着他露齿笑了。不，是你。“大概是吧，我猜。”

 **********************************************

Chris在说着关于海滩，关于那“美妙的冲浪”之类的事情。他一手抓着汉堡，另一只手在半空激动地比划着。而Tom，他已经完全忘记自己那个洋葱圈了，只顾着傻乎乎地看着他五分钟前才刚发现的、Chris唇部上方的那一块小小的雀斑。

Chris说到一半停了下来，Tom的视线马上迎上了那双充满好奇的湛蓝色眼睛。

“是不是我脸上沾了什么东西？比如说酱汁？番茄酱？芥末酱？”

他迅速撒了个谎。“就在那儿。”他指了一个点，而Chris——亲爱的甜心Chris——就这样盲目信了Tom的话，试着擦去脸上那根本不存在的污物。但那徒劳无功的尝试只持续了一秒钟，下一刻Chris出乎意料地伸出手，把一张纸巾塞进Tom的拳头里。

一个羞涩的微笑点亮了他的唇。“天呐，我真笨！你不就知道在哪里嘛。麻烦帮我擦一下，好吗？”

Tom无法相信自己居然能这样做，他居然能亲眼看到那颗美妙的星星——Chris那块小小的雀斑——在自己面前炸开，噢，噢这是多么的迷人。

“搞定了？”

Tom眨了眨演，迅速抽开自己的手，搓揉着手上的纸巾，希望Chris不会要求去看那块依然干净的纸巾上那虚构的污点。

他的确没这么要求，只是咧开嘴给了Tom一个灿烂的笑容，然后咬了一口汉堡，继续他没讲完的故事。

 **********************************************

“你的柔韧性怎么能这么强？”他们把身体扭曲成“卧英雄式”（译注：一种瑜伽姿势）的时候，Chris惊讶地问道。跟Tom完全没法比，他只能慢慢地去试着完成，还在努力适应那不寻常的拉伸姿势。

Tom对着他的朋友歪嘴笑了笑。“你真的想知道吗？”

Chris忍不住喷笑了出来，于是Tom在他耳边嘟囔着让他深呼吸，然后放松身体。渐渐地，寂静在他们之间悄悄蔓延，Tom扭过头看着Chris，他脸朝着天空双眼紧闭，脸上全是愉悦与满足。Tom忍不住，就像Chris那卷翘的睫毛有股神秘的魔力让他迷住了心窍。

当那睫毛抖动着，显露出那双天空般深邃的眼珠时，Tom完完全全被那仿佛专属于Chris双眼的那种明亮的湛蓝色给迷住了。

“我哪个动作做错了吗？”

“你做得很好。”

“哦，好吧！”

Chris的脸上一阵滚烫蔓延开来，在那么一瞬间Tom意识到Chris真是他所见过的最漂亮的人了。

 ***********************************************

一旦意识到Chris那毋庸置疑又深不可测的魅力，他便再也没法制止自己的目光。而当他每次在Chris身上发现什么新鲜的吸引人的地方时，不管是他紧咬下唇的动作，还是他的双眼在愉悦时散发的光芒，还是他小声傻笑的时候——尽管这不太常出现，他都会感受到的那股从心底涌出的无可抑制的愉悦，仅仅是看着他就能让Tom感到快乐。

 **********************************************

Kenneth是第一个开始笑他的人。“Tom，我知道他很火辣。我是说，看看那胸大肌啊！但难道你没感觉到有什么不妥的地方吗？”

Tom只顾着大笑，他看着Kenneth的只是喷了一鼻子，摇着头时，心理猜想着他是否错过了什么。

 **********************************************

 当他必须得留意身边的摄像机和记者时，这变得越加困难，但他只是想——他需要——看着坐在他身旁的Chris。仅仅只看着他，这种吸引力实在是太压倒性了，有时候这念头真的让他烦不胜烦，于是他就微微转过头，没错，这个角度太棒了！

每次感觉到Chris在他身上的视线时，他都会感受到一股轻微的震颤流过脊柱。他不知道这到底意味着什么。

 **********************************************

他无法听清楚Chris对电话另一头的人说了些什么，但这不重要。Tom已经被Chris每次动作时，T恤下的肌肉线条的弯曲彻底分了神，他注视着那微妙的鼓起，那模糊的动作，以及——

“你跟Chris真可爱。”

注意力突然被打断的Tom差点跳了起来，接着他才意识到Natalie原来已经在他身旁并身坐在沙发上坐了十分钟了。Natalie对着他嘻嘻笑着，仿佛终于看出什么门道。Tom想着这是不是跟他和Chris有关，好吧，也挺可爱的。“这当然了。”

“Tom，你们在一起真可爱。”

他轻笑着。“我们总是在一块的。”

她叹了口气，嘴上却挂着一个会心的微笑，Tom想着他是不是又错过了什么。

 **********************************************

“爱情无处不在。”Jeremy从Tom身后唱着歌。

“谁恋爱了？”

他缓了一口气，对Tom嘲讽道。“说真的，你不知道？”

Tom对着这美国演员挑起一边眉毛，思索了一会儿，但什么都想不到。Chris可没有跟他提过谁跟谁有一腿。“我应该知道吗？”

Jeremy意外地大笑起来，就像Tom刚说了什么特别好笑的事。“没什么了。”

接着不知道什么东西吸引住Jeremy的视线，他眨了眨眼，用手肘推了推Tom的手臂。“你男朋友来了。”然后立刻走开。

Chris终于有空休息了，于是Tom给他递了一瓶水，等Chris解了渴，他就靠着Tom坐了下来。

“Jeremy是不是又对谁恶作剧了？我在摄影棚都能听见他的笑声。”他把水瓶举到唇边，咕咚喝了一大口。

Tom耸了耸肩。“他跟我说爱情无处不在。”

Chris突然大声咳嗽起来，Tom只能给他顺了顺背。

等他喘过气来了，Chris继续问道：“他还说了什么？”

“他看起来好像对我不知道谁谈恋爱了这事感到很意外。”

在Tom问他谁跟谁恋爱了之前，Chris立刻跟他说了一件Mark Ruffalo和Chris Evans拍摄的时候犯下的蠢事。于是Tom迅速把这问题抛在脑后了。

 **********************************************

Tom看着Chris双眼紧盯着屏幕，步伐紧紧跟随着音乐节奏，他完全被眼前这一幕折服了。Dance Dance Revolution（译注：跳舞机）真是一个难以抗拒的游戏，因为Tom根本无法把视线移开。Chris甩动着臀部，仿佛他是为了跳舞而生。当然，这技能其实没什么用。但此刻的Tom根本管不着。

Scarlet把手臂跨在Tom的肩上，掐了掐他的脸颊，然后调侃着嬉笑。“你可真喜欢Chris啊，不是吗？”

Tom的双眼紧紧盯着Chris，他正在做着的那古怪的手部动作让身边每个人都爆笑了起来，而着了迷的Tom只是回答道：“对啊，对啊。”

因为Chris是他非常亲密的好友。Tom当然喜欢他。Scarlet可真笨。

 **********************************************

“要是你这几天对Chris抛媚眼的画面被拍下来散播在网上，我可是一点都不会惊讶。”

Tom看着笑得一脸淫荡的Robert，皱起了眉头。“我没有抛媚眼！”

“拜托。这已经明显得连瞎子都能看清了。有段时间Chris还被吓到了——”

“吓到了？”

“但这已经是远古时代的事情了。别担心。Chris已经缓过来了，还到处说他有个可爱的跟踪狂。”

“等——等一下，谁在跟着他？”

“噢，亲爱的，你可真是什么都不知道啊。难怪你这么可爱。但别跟Chris说这是我说的。”

Robert装模作样地对他行了个礼，然后离开了，留下他独自消化着Robert刚刚对他说过的话，也许，这也是最近他收到的来自大家的戏弄的真相。

 **********************************************

他惊讶地瞪大双眼，脸上一片通红，他终于想明白了。在一个小时之后。

 **********************************************

于是他不再盯着他看了，但也没有停止多久。

他很难制止自己不自觉瞄向Chris的眼睛。那个金发演员身上仿佛天生散发出一种磁场般的引力；仿佛Chris是北极，而Tom是罗盘上永远向着北极的那根指针。而且现在Chris正把他推在俄罗斯酒店的墙上，Tom更加无法停止凝视着那双夏日般蔚蓝的眼眸。

“你为什么不继续？”Chris咕哝着，温热的气息拂过Tom的唇瓣。与这个金发演员靠得这样近，这让Tom的体内一下子涌出了各种各样他从来没想过自己也会有的情绪。

“不继续？”

“不继续……”Chris脸红了，而Tom已经被迷得无可救药了。

他低声喃喃着，一副无比尴尬局促的样子，“你没继续看着我了。”

“我正在看着你啊。”

Chris的脸色一下子点亮了，他靠了下来。Tom闭上双眼，叹了一声，直到感觉到一股柔软压在嘴唇上。

Chris把手从Tom的肩膀一直滑到臀部，把他拉得更近些。尝到他们互相按压的唇瓣时，他忍不住呻吟了出来，温热的舌头胡乱地缠绕着。Tom单手抓住Chris的头发，另一只手紧紧抓着他的颈背，让彼此靠得更近，只想让彼此间最后一点距离也完全消失。

Tom渴望着Chris。Tom想要这样。从这甜蜜的、英俊的Chris进入他视线的那一刻起。

 **********************************************

当他们的朋友看到那张俄罗斯之旅中，Tom双眼闪闪发亮地凝视着Chris的照片时，他们一直取笑他俩。而当他们真正发现他俩的关系时，却是不断对彼此发出“嘘”声。在下一场派对中，Mark宣布自己赢了这场赌局，还激动地尖叫出来——当然他很快就否认了这一点（他坚持自己只是充满男子气地大喊）。

 

Fin.


End file.
